


Little Wooden Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forced Drug Use, Forced Relationship, Forced infantilism, Gen, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Others TBAdded in later, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Harvey thought he be doing tonight was clutching a grown man to his chest. A grown man wearing red overalls and gray tee, what he could guess was a pacifier gripped in his hand. The man sobbing, as Harvey tried everything to call him down, thanking every god that they were in a different city and no Gotham cops were around.</p><p> Even if he did expect it, expected that in the morning he would be able to close the case he had been desperately working on for almost a month, he didn't expect that man to be Jim. Or at least, he hoped the man wouldn't be Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adoption Without the Papers

The last thing Harvey thought he be doing tonight was clutching a grown man to his chest. A grown man wearing red overalls and gray tee, what he could guess was a pacifier gripped in his hand. The man sobbing, as Harvey tried everything to call him down, thanking every god that they were in a different city and no Gotham cops were around.

Even if he did expect it, expected that in the morning he would be able to close the case he had been desperately working on for almost a month, he didn't expect that man to be Jim. Or at least, he hoped the man wouldn't be Jim.

\---

AU in which the Ogre wanted a baby when he managed to trap Barbara. Who better than Jim? Meanwhile, Barbara tries to get over her guilt of getting Jim involved, and Jim tries to not forget who he is.  
\---

He had Barbara for over a month when they started to talk about children. He was a family man, that's what had taken him so long to get to her. Half the girls admitted under pressure that they didn't want children. 

One girl early had gotten far enough for them to actually "adopt" before she admitted she didn't want kids the same way he wanted. So she had to go, and sadly, he had to say goodbye to his baby boy as well.

He couldn't work and be a daddy at the same time. He was supposed to come home to a nice meal, his smiling family, not work from home and also change diapers and watch over the baby.

He, at least, let the baby go in his sleep. His baby didn't deserve the fate the mother had gotten. It wasn't his fault, the baby had even gotten relaxed in his role! It took a stronger injection, since the baby was bigger. 

But when Barbara admitted she really wanted kids and that was the problem when it came to Jim, he was too busy during their time of dating and got into too many situations that brought her into harm to even consider the thought of kids.

She didn't blame him, though. Jim loved kids, she told him. Jim was even better at child care than she was. Even though he had a rough childhood, as she spilled all of his secrets, he still loved kids.

The best part of he confession was when she told him Jim loved to be called baby. She didn't recognize it at first, but he seemed to perk up when he did.

He didn't believe Jim had that kink- otherwise he would know. He had followed many people for that kink since it would be easier for them in their lifestyle. But it was a nice touch to know that. Good information. 

As they talked about, (though, he would admit he held the stronger end of the conversation,) adopting children, he thought about candidates. Showing pictures he had taken from all his past candidates he never got to meet, he grinned.

How could he be so dumb? The baby was right under their noses! And they wouldn't have to do all the work to get him here.

Jim would meet them halfway if he left the right trail. God, just thinking about baby Jim got him all excited. He knew there would be no problem for Barbara, though he wouldn't leave them alone with each other the first few weeks that Jim would be here, since Jim was a pretty strong and smart baby.

Barbara would lose her interest, at least sexually, once she was changing diapers and wiping spit. Of course, he was a good daddy. He could easily change diapers, feed and play with the baby the first few weeks Jim was getting used to his new role. All parenting books knew it well- it gave baby and parent a connection.

Romantically, she was already attached to him, so that was not a problem.

"Jason?" She asked. He turned his head at her, smiling. She was wearing her night clothes, a dark black dress with heels to match. Thank god she had style-that was the problem with girl number 5.

He grabbed her hand with one still on the wheel. "Yes, Barbara?" She frowned at him. 

"I'm scarred about the baby. What if he doesn't like his room? Or what if he doesn't want a mommy like me?" She asked, quietly nervous.

"Oh honey. He's a baby! He won't care about the room. All the room is to him is where he sleeps and gets changed. All his toys are in the play room."

She smiled a bit softer.

"And-" he added, "You are going to be a great mother. Why do you think we mesh so well together? A good mommy and daddy love each other the way we do."

She smiled even harder, more real. He went in for some more points.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll let you order more decorations for the baby's room. Do we want to put 'Jim' or "James' in wooden letters on the door?" He asked. She thought for a moment as they parked in front of the baby's soon to be old home.

"James. It's much nicer." He nodded at her. It wasn't like she was really going to have a choice if she disagreed.

"I agree. And hey," as he opened her passenger door, "we can even put the baby's crib in our room for the first week. No mommy and daddy should leave their baby all alone just when he's getting used to his new surroundings."

As they walked up the steps, he handed her the key and syringe with the needle.

"You know what to do. It's late enough for him to be asleep, and he won't hurt you." She nodded, and kissed him as she walked into her old apartment she shared with Jim.

He was asleep, right at the love seat that faced the mirror, right beside the door. Good, She thought, quicker for Jason to get him out. She slowly kneeled next to him, petting his hair with one hand as she clutched the syringe in the other. Reaching up slowly, she marked the spot on his neck with her finger.

Jim stirred, and he blinked his eyes open at her, just as she stung him and squeezed the contents of the syringe into his neck.

He flailed, falling off then love seat as the syringe fell, it's job done. She kicked it out of the way, no need for the baby to get hurt.

"-Hell Barbara- you, your, I couldn't find you anywhere." His voice was growing slower as he stumbled up, clutching the wall for support.

"Jason and I wanted a baby." Is all she said, as she opened the door. Jim fell, his strength leaving him. "Where- what do you- mean? Who is with you?" Jason strolled in, not even noting Jim sprawling out on the floor. 

"You did so well, Darling. We saved the baby just in time." Jason kneeled down next to Jim.

Jim could barely see through his clouded eyes, but he knew who was in front of him. He attempted one last punch, but his hand missed, and he clasped Jason's shirt before finally losing consciousness.

"Would you look at that, Darling," he whispered. "The baby already likes me." She giggled at him, before taking the bag from his shoulder.

"We should get the baby changed. No need to get his nice new car seat all messy if he has an accident." she suggested. He grinned at her. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Barbara. I hadn't even thought of why you packed the bag." As he laid the sleeping Jim on the mat Barbara had already set out, his thoughts seemed to be taken over by the baby in front of him.

Protect. His mind told him. Jason couldn't help but agree this time.

\--

Next chapter: Jim wakes to the worst possible outcome, Harvey recognizes that something isn't right with Jim's disappearance, and Jason gets back into Daddy mode.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late. At least a new chapter very week on ce I finish a new project.

Usual Warnings

-

Barbara was asleep. The baby was asleep. I should be asleep, Jason thought, as he brushed their little boy's hair back, leaning over from his position at the end of the bed. James whimpered, his head moving away from his touch.

If Jason were a more outward emotional man, he would be crying tears of joy at the fact his family was now complete. However, he wasn't, but his heart tugged as he plopped James' soother back in his mouth and the little one began to whine, but made no conscious move to spit it out. 

Finally giving him one last kiss goodnight, Jason relaxed back in the bed, putting one arm around Barbara and pulling her close.

\---

Harvey stumbled up the stairs, drunkenly carrying a case of files, not caring about the people he was shoving into.

Practically breaking down the door with all his weight, he sauntered into Jim's apartment, throwing the box on to the couch beside him. 

"Hey Jim! I think I found something that will help to catch that-" he fell silent as he realized Jim was no where to be able to hear him.

"Well, Damn. Where'd the nut job go?" Harvey said to himself, as he sat on the couch next to the box.

As he looked around, his eyes caught Jim's wallet, forgotten on the counter. Right next to it was his gun, unholstered and tossed aside.

Harvey quickly sobered up as he jumped, his feet crushing a glass object beneath him.

"Oh shit." His heart sank as he realized the glass was from an empty syringe.

Quickly calling for back up, he slapped himself for not taking up Jim's offer of a room that night.

"What have you gotten yourself into, bud?" 

\----

Jim awoke with a sluggish start. His head felt like cotton balls had been shoved inside his brain, and his arms felt heavy as he reached up to rub his eyes.

First thinking he had drank too much at the bar with Harvey, the memories of last night had slammed back to him.

What had Barbara been doing? Why had the ogre taken her back to his house and what had she meant by "Wanted a baby?"

That last question had been answered as soon as he thought of it, in complete horror, Jim realized where he was laying. His hands grazed against the bars of a big crib, painted a gleaming white.

With a clumsy shift, his thoughts of his situation getting any worse confirmed by the softness he felt under his butt. To his humiliation, the drinks had taken their toll- and he had done what he hoped he would not do since his 21st birthday.

He didn't even need to think about it. He closed his eyes again, knowing screaming out would make things worse. Jim realized that the drugs would wear off, that he could get the upper hand if he just waited at the right time.

Sadly, as the door near him opened, Jim realized that he was running out of time.

\--

"No, for the last time- this isn't him just packing up and leaving! If anything, he was way too drunk last night to even leave the room on his own! And no, the syringe isn't for steroids- and Nygma is in charge of that. Get your hands off of the evidence!" He brought his hand over his face in frustration as he groaned.

Another detective bumped into another, knocking over a lamp, and Harvey glared at the pair as the lamp fell to the floor and shattered.

Harvey swore at all the detectives in the apartment, all swabbing at different things and taking pictures of whatever they saw fit. At least he had Ed, who, Harvey never thought he'd be grateful for.

Ed kept his distance, knowing that now was not the time for riddles. He liked Jim, who treated him better than any other officer.

As Harvey got to work, staying at the apartment to watch over the crew, he hoped he wouldn't have to get any of the mob involved.


	3. The First Morning

Sorry for the long hiatus. Started College, so......

Here!

\--/

"How is Baby James this morning?" A male voice asked, obviously speaking in baby talk. Jim met his eyes, and noted details as quickly as he could.

The man was taller, by about a foot and a half. He obviously was strong enough to get him here, so it would be a tough fight, even without being drugged. 

Turning his head away, he took in the fact that the crib was at the end of the master bed. He knew who had slept in there last night, and he felt like throwing up. Barbara had been here long enough to where she wasn't being held anywhere anymore. She was free as possible-having been abducted.

The man made a tisk noise above him, and shook his head.

"A grumpy baby, huh? Hmm, I wonder why, you had a full nights sleep." The man reached down, ignoring the restraints that kept Jim pliant.

Lifting his waist up with ease, he patted the back of the diaper. 

"No, not yet...." As Jim tried not to let the heat that gathered in his face show, the man, with no regard to Jim's embarrassment, stuck a hand down the front.

"Ah! That's it. A puddly baby is a grumpy baby." He laughed.

"Give me a moment darling. Daddy's just got to make sure you won't go all squirmy in his arms."

Jim watched silently as the man filled up another vial, and tried to stiffen his arms, attempting to prevent more drugs from entering his system.

Too weak to fight back, he felt himself a pinch in his arm and go limp again, but not feeling the same tiredness as he did the night before.

The man unstrapped him with ease, and pulled Jim to his side. Letting his head roll to the shoulder, he tried to take in more of the surroundings.

There was one big window in the master bedroom, but thick blackout curtains kept any light out. The window was most likely bolted shut. The man could obviously afford it.

The bed looked pristine. Pillows fluffed and neatly stacked, bed spread folded. If Jim didn't know any better, he'd say they had a maid. But he knew, with the investigation, that it was Barbara that had done it, the man loved a house wife type. It wasn't her usual, "fold everything over" compared to Jim's actual bed making.

They walked out to the living room, and he heard a small intake of breath. Still too drugged to lift his head, he heard the clink of high heels across the floor.

"How's our baby?" Barbara asked, and Jim felt her kiss the top of his head. The man chucked.

"A bit grumpy, but I'd say it's because he woke up alone and wet. New homes can be overwhelming, can't they, Baby James?" He bounced Jim in his arms. Rolling his head, he managed to get a good look at Barbara.

She was wearing a typical 40's dress and had her hair up in a tight ponytail. He makeup was calm and simple. However, her eyes looked blank and almost..sorry. 

"Whhrrdo?" He asked, the realized another horror, the drugs had numbed his vocal cords. 

"Oh, don't worry. It's not permanent. All babies have trouble speaking."

He gave the man a glare, and mumbled a few curses under his breath. 

The man walked him into the nursery. Laying him on a large changing table, the man focused harder.

"Here are the rules baby boy. When I allow you to talk again, it's baby words. Maybe even toddler speak if you're a good boy. I'm daddy, she's mommy or momma, not Barbara."

He undid the onesie, and removed the tape on the diaper.

"You will only use the diaper. You are a baby. Maybe next year you'll be potty trained, but not now."

Jim gave him a weak glare. 

"No mention of your past life. That's over now. If you try and escape, well, you don't want to know the consequences. I'm letting you ease into this. I could just get Fish Money and she knows a couple ways to convince a person. I know you don't want that. I'm sure Barbara and I could use a date night sometime, and she's more than free to babysit, especially if it's you."

Jim clenched his jaw. The man quickly changed him, snapping the onsie shut again.

"I could have removed your teeth. Your mommy said that it wasn't necessary. I hope you prove her right." He gripped Jim up, almost shoving his body against his side.

"We will go over more rules later. Mommy made us a nice breakfast. You will be kind, you will be sweet, and you will eat whatever we feed you." He commanded. 

Jim bit back his lip, knowing he had no physical chance of arguing at the moment. He had to wait until the drugs in his system wore off.

Barbara was setting the plates on the table when he was carried in. He noticed the chair that was made to be a high chair for a man his size, and grimaced. 

He was humiliatingly set down in it, and buckled in. As Barbara held out a spoon to his mouth, he fought the urge to shout. Playing it safe, he opened his mouth, allowing her to feed him a bite of oatmeal.

He grimaced, but knew that he had to play their game to get out.

Jim just hoped Harvey would find him soon.


	4. The First Time

I've decided to switch it up a bit. Every few chapters will be what's happening with Jim, then we'll switch to what was going on with Harvey during it.

\------

Breakfast had thankfully, for him, passed by quickly. Once he had been fed, he was given a few baby blocks and told to "play" as Barbara and the man, Jason, as Barb had called him, finished their coffee.

He distracted himself with the squishy blocks, stacking them one on top of another. A sippy cup full of juice sat forgotten on the edge of the tray.

"Drink your juice, baby. It's good for you." Barbara has reminded him. He ignored her, continuing to mindlessly stack the blocks.

"James, listen to Momma." Jason had scorned him. Not willing to risk the consequences just yet, he took a few small sips.

He didn't like like how hard it was to take a sip.

After what seemed like an hour, Barbara took their plates and began to clean, as Jason cleaned off Jim's hands and face, being a bit too rough.

"All good babies are going to play as daddy and momma do some work." Jason told him, setting him onto a blanket laid beside a bunch of toys. 

Sighing, Jim laid on his back, uninterested in any of the toys. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, growling at the numbness that still lingered in his hands.

His arms and legs felt too heavy to move much, and he rolled on his side and stared at the bright plastic toy cars that were obviously made so that kids would not swallow them.

"Is the baby still grumpy today?" Barbara asked him, kneeling down to pet his hair.

He avoided glaring at her, and grabbed the brightest car and began to slowly push it around. Pleased, Barbara grabbed her book and sat watching him from the couch.

An hour had passed, and Jim continued to push the toy cars around. As he pushed a car into another, his stomach began to cramp.

Knowing what was happening, he tried to keep his discomfort hidden, curling into himself. Barbara hadn't noticed yet, and he forced himself to not show it.

Hiding a groan, he curled up tighter, trying to avoid the urge to put his fingers in his mouth. He knew what they were trying to do to him, and he wasn't going to let it work.

"Hmm, how is the baby feeling?" James walked in, looming over Jim. Jim didn’t even bother to look him in the face, knowing it would only make him angrier and Jason much more smug.

“Still grumpy? Has that oatmeal just started to sink in for you?” Jason asked, grin on his face.

Of course, Jim thought. They had spiked the oatmeal. He continued to push the cars, hoping it would please him enough to leave him be.

Jason grinned again, sliding his hands under Jim, holding him bridal style as he walked towards the rocking chair. Barbara walked over, and held Jim's legs as Jason motioned for her to keep him distracted. She quickly tied his legs with a spare tie, then moved to Jim's head to keep him steady. 

"Momma and Daddy will help, baby. No need to get your tummy even more upset with you holding it." He began to press down on Jim's abdomen, clutching both of Jim's arms with one hand as he did so.

It was a couple of minutes before Jim finally came to, trying to hold back tears of humiliation as Jason pet his hair.

"Such a good boy, James. Momma and Daddy are so proud." Jason stood, keeping ahold of Jim tightly.

"If you could get a bottle ready, Barbara, That would be great. I think the baby is too upset for a big boy lunch today. He needs some time with a nice bottle and a nap." Jason told her.

"Yes, dear. Our poor baby is so embarrassed about everything right now." She agreed.

"Say, if James is a good boy while getting his diaper change, Daddy will feed him while momma reads a nice book." He was looking at Jim as he spoke, but he was obviously speaking towards Barbara.

Jim's anger was too strong and distracting for him to hear Barbara's response, but he knew it had to be today he made his escape.

He was laid on the changing table, and turned his head towards the door. Hanging on the hook of the door was a man's robe, a dark black with what was possibly Jason's initials on it.

He knew it had to be now. The drugs had worn off, and he just had to wait for the right moment. 

As Jason turned to throw away the used baby wipe, now that Jim was clean, Jim took his chance.

He kicked out, landing his door square on Jason's nose. Leaping off the changing table, he quickly grabbed the robe and threw open the door, dashing past a confused Barbara.

The main door was bolted shut, with three different locks. He quickly unhooked the chain, but was tossed onto the couch by an extremely angry Jason. A phone rang across the hall, and a hurried Barbara managed to shout into the phone "Not now!" Covering Jim's yelps of "Help!"  
Hoping they would hear.

"Oh, no baby!" He hissed. "You are not leaving!" Jason managed to get Jim's wrists in one hand, as Jim began to swivel his legs up Jason's chest, and kicked the syringe out of Barbara's hands. Getting a few good kicks in, he wrenched open the door, a few chains breaking, pure anger and adrenaline helping him.

He ran down the stairs, tying the robe shut, knowing he was fully exposed. He noted the building, how it seemed to be empty. If the embroidery on everything was enough to go by, Jason must have bought the whole building.

He had made it outside, and watched as a car pulled into an empty lot. Running over, he tapped on the window, hoping the person inside would help.

He watched, then horridly gaped as Fish Mooney grinned at him from the passenger side. The driver side was empty, and Jim had a sinking feeling of why that was.

A strong pinch in the back of his neck surprised enough to lose ground, and he sunk against the car, dizziness catching up.

Butch loomed over him with a small, sad grin.

Fish Mooney stepped out, taking off her sunglasses and kneeling down to whisper to him.

Jim faded in and out. He remembered what Jason had said about her. How she would "Babysit."

"Someone's been a pretty naughty baby, hmm?" She teased, and Jim felt the darkness take over.


	5. What Harvey Knows About James Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have three differing point of views setting up today. Now the most I'll write is What's happening with Jim, but there will be times when it's just one plot line in a chapter. But I will add in important connectors in chapters that need them.

"What did you think he'd do, Jason? Play with the toys and call you daddy the minute he woke up?" Fish argued.

"No. I didn't think he'd be strong enough after the drugs to get out, though." Jason huffed, running a ice pack over his nose.

Jim laid on the floor of the living room quietly, just listening. His head hurt terribly; he knew that he knocked his head into the car door when he was drugged by Butch. Maybe it was a concussion, which would only make things worse.

"Well, what are you going to do? He's probably got a concussion, so you don't want to trigger that." Butch supplied. 

"Well, we have been treating him more like a toddler than a baby. Maybe take away a lot of toddler things? Lots of nap time, baby food only, things like that?" Barbara suggested, looking towards Jason.

Jim paled. He already hated every toddler thing, but the overwhelming regression had already sunk in after one day. He knew that being treated even younger would only speed up that process. Turning his head the slightest, he noticed how warm he felt. He had been redressed in a long sleeved cotton tee, with the sleeves sewn shut. The tightness had forced his hands into fists. Jim had been put back into a diaper, humiliatingly. He had no pants on, either. 

"That's a great idea, Barbara. He can earn his toddler toys back too, with good behavior." Jason praised, wrapping his arm around her.

Jim flushed with anger. Knowing that any sign he was awake would only make this experience with Fish more unbearable, he quickly closed his eyes. However, his head hurt, as did both his wrists. Jason probably dressed him so that Barbara wouldn't notice all the bruises that were forming.

"The baby shouldn't sleep for long. Give him another few minutes for us to leave. We can wait to visit again when he's more-" Fish paused. 

"Complaint." She finished. Jim heard her heels tap against the floor as she made her way to the door, pausing to lean down to him.

"Be good for your mommy and daddy, James." She teased, and Jim heard Butch's chuckle from behind. It wasn't until he heard the pair leave that he opened his eyes.

"Hello naughty boy. We have some things to talk about, now don't we?" Jason leered.

Gulping, Jim silently prayed for a miracle. 

-

"Still nothing on the Ogre?" Harvey asked, frantically shifting through a detectives papers. She bit her lip, ignoring the fact he probably wouldn't like her answer.

"No sir. We've tried every route so far, and Nygma hasn't fished with the details on that syringe." The detective replied, leaning away from Harvey.

He sighed, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair. Jim had been gone for 24 hours now, and no contact with anyone since. 

"Detective Night." Harvey said, hold an hand in front of his face.

"Yes sir?"

"You answer to me now. You are one of the few who are actually working hard to find him right now. If anyone gets in your way of evidence, or tries to take your work over, you come and talk to me. Send Ed to my desk when he's finished." He decided, thanking the heavens, (and Essen's quickness to hand everything over to him,) rushing away.

He wanted Jim back. Harvey knew deep down that the younger man was, despite both military and police training, excelling in both-not immune to being broken down. The information the pair had managed to track down about the Ogre was terrifying. It wasn't that the man was abusive to get his captives submissive, it was rumored that he was extremely good at using weaknesses against them. Harvey knew Jim's weakness, his fears. Jim could handle almost anything, but Harvey knew that the minute Jim believed anything he was working on was a lost cause, he would break down.

Harvey knew Jim's limits. He had guessed by the first 24 hours Jim would make his first escape, failing-he wasn't here to inform Harvey of his escape, so that theory was true. He knew that if the results of the first escape were bad, he'd play pretend until he made his next escape or was reduced. Harvey guessed that Jim would play into whatever game the Ogre was playing for a week to make his next escape.

If Harvey was right, he hoped that Jim would be successful in the second attempt. If Harvey couldn't find Jim in time before his second escape, he knew that he'd either find his partner delivered to his doorstep dead, or worse; Jim would finally break. Harvey didn't know how to fix a broken person.

"Deceive Bullock! You need to see this." Detective Night called out, peeking from behind a huge file box.

Harvey just hoped that he'd see Jim soon.

—

"I hate him."

"I know."

"Do you? Because if you did, you would have contacted Harvey by now."

"Butch...."

"No! You know what he did to my brother. He's doing it again. And you're letting him."

Fish sighed. "We've been over this. If we called Harvey, Jason would know. He either kill Gordon and his girl, or he'd take them somewhere else. While I don't like the goodie cop, he's a much better match for Harvey than any other idiot that I've seen him with." 

Butch clenched his jaw. "You can't expect me to be in the same room with him anymore, Fish. I can't do it. I'll snap.   
I'll kill him."

She squeezed his arm. "I know. He is going to ask us to watch Gordon at some point. Unless Harvey finds him on his own, we have to wait till the right moment to free him. And we may have to wait until Gordon is-"

Butch rolled his eyes. "Compliant? Yeah, we both know that he's going to go off the deep end. Do you think Harvey is going to want a boyfriend he has to potty train?"

"No, I want the best for Harvey. But if we break them out too soon, Jason is going to either kill who we can't save or try to get one of my girls. And I can't let that happen."

Shaking his head in defeat, Butch stood up, walking towards the empty bar. "Fine. We'll wait until we have to wipe up Jim's drool. So, can you at least call him that now? No more Gordon. I wouldn't want my brother to be referred by his last name. Can you do that for me?" 

"Okay. We just have to remember to call him James when we're watching him." She replied in the positive, taking one last sip of her wine.


	6. Sleep and Tomorrow May not be Better

Hi again! I'm trying to get out a few more chapters before the end of the semester, so that I'm not going on months long hiatus again.

Today: A win for Jason is a loss for Jim, a win for Harvey isn't really a win at all. 

\--

It's the concussion, Jim thinks. He's still sleeping in the master bedroom. (And thank god, he prays. He had seen the decor of the nursery, and if that didn't make anyone go insane, they were lying.) However, being woken up at night every 30 minutes makes him stressed. He was never a morning bird. Jason and Barbara, of course, says he's being cranky. It isn't helping that though Jason had told Barbara they were weaning him off the drugs, his head medication makes him feel....young.

It's the only sane way he can describe it at this point without sounding insane. He's teary throughout the morning, and the medication makes him nauseated. He's forced a bottle, filled with what is probably an adult formula. It's nasty, but he drinks anyways, if it gets him away from Barbara. 

So far she's only changed him once, thankfully. He still was groggy through most of it, and he doesn't remember much. Jason, however, switches from letting Barbara do all the work with him, to not letting Jim go anywhere. Most of Jason and Barbara making lunch, (that he didn't get to eat, he was horrifyingly given some sort of mashed banana-citrus mush,) he spent on Jason's hip.

The pacifier he's forced to have at least keeps him from saying anything. The back of his thighs still hurt from his punishment for "endangering himself." He sort of knew what was coming, the way Jason acted, but that didn't make it any less humiliating.

He can't even escape this regression when he's sleeping. He falls asleep in a lap or in the crib, and is woken up for the next babyish activity. Barbara had said as soon as his bruises healed, "Baby James" would have a photoshoot! He had turned pink at that. He knew Jason wouldn't let anyone but Fish and Butch see those pictures, but that didn't settle his embarrassment. The part of him trying to stay rational tells him "The pictures are just evidence that this happened," but then the fact that detectives in Gotham would see those pictures just made him even more sick.

While he had Harvey and Essen, maybe he could count Ed, he didn't really have a lot of his co-workers in his corner. He also thanks god that it's not the Penguin whose seeing him like this-the guy would probably want to watch him every night. Though he was still shocked that Penguin hadn't busted in with guns blazing, on the rescue. 

He's more shocked that there is no word on Harvey. He had hoped he would overhear something Fish would say about him, but there wasn't anything. He had to have faith, though. Harvey wouldn't have given up on him. Jim tried to think back to a few days ago when he was first abducted. He was drugged, but he doesn't remember them picking up the syringe. If it was still at his apartment, Harvey would find it. Did his complex have security cameras? Did the outside?

He couldn't really remember. 

\--/

"So what, this dude is a pedophile?" Harvey asked, staring at detective Night and Essen. 

"No-not really. The guy is into Infantilism." She stated, dropping the file onto Essen's desk.

"When the detectives who had worked on this case before found Jane Drought, they found a man buried with a whole bunch of pictures. The pictures had him with Drought, being fed, sleeping, and doing a bunch of baby things together." She explained, and Harvey's eyes grew wide.

"So the Ogre wants a baby that never grows up?" Essen confirmed.

"Possibly. They were never able to identify the man. However, more unusual, his file is missing. There's nothing in here besides the pictures." Detective night stated. "His description matches a John Doe that went missing a few years before. I just don't know if the detectives made that connection."

"Call up those detectives. Ask about the file." Essen ordered, not unkindly. Detective Night nodded, and didn't spare Harvey a glance as she left.

"So that's why he took Jim. He probably wanted the satisfaction of turning him into-" Harvey paused. Essen but her lip. 

"If we don't get him in time-if we don't find him-"

"We'll find him, Harvey. This guy left us a trail."

"I just don't want it to be too late." He sighed, and took a seat. They say in silence for awhile, Harvey just soaking up the comfort of the quiet.

He'd get to Jim in time. He knows he will.

\--/

"I think it's time for the baby's bath." Jason stated, looking down at Jim. Having just taken his medication an hour ago, he just started to feel the drowsiness that left him weak and complaint. He laid on the thick blue blanket they had set out, not doing much but zone in and out of the child's movie Barbara had put on. A pacifier was in his mouth, but it just stayed there, unmoving.

Not even bother giving Jason attention, he felt himself being picked up, as he heard Barbara's heels click-clack from the bathroom. His first night he barely remembers a bath, one pair of hands holding him up while another cleaned him. He remembers a soft towel and a razor, but nothing after that. 

He's undressed and laid on the soft furry bath mat, and stares up at the glow-stars sticking to the ceiling. Jason is moving around him, the sounds of running water taking up most of the quiet air. Jim notices the lack of toilet and shower-head, and the babyish decor. From what he remembers of the nursery when he's changed, there's three doors- one to the hallway, one to the closet, and one to what is probably the bathroom. 

Lifting his head slightly, he confirms this. The bathroom connects the nursery and the master bedroom. 

Jason shuts the water off, and lifts Jim easily into the bath. There's bubbles and a rubber ducky, but both Jim and Jason know that the latter is to weak to play.

"Mommy is making dinner for herself and Daddy. Baby James is just getting a bottle and early bedtime tonight. Too much big-boy stress for such a little baby. Maybe when you're less naughty-" Jason taps on the pacifier, "you can join us for some dinner time." He's saying this all in a babyish voice, possibly taunting him. Jim doesn't argue; he's too weak to even think of that. He lets his eyes close when Jason tells him to, so that the water washes the suds off his hair.

The warmth of the bath and the medication doesn't allow him to open his eyes back up. He feels himself being lifted, wrapped in a soft towel, and carried away. Set on the changing table, he hears Jason walk around the room, drawers opening and closing as he did so. Jim is then properly dried off, and re-diapered and dressed. His eyes stay closed the whole time.

Jason carried him to a rocking chair, and Jim hears the bottle before it's stuck in his mouth. Not able to do anything but be obedient, he drinks the whole bottle, and Jason gives praise, without the taunting.

"Tomorrow will be better, baby. I don't think you'll be naughty anymore, huh?" 

Jim falls asleep, knowing that what Jason said is true.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?


End file.
